ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Providence Gundam
How Providence Gundam joined the Tourney Like the other ZGMF-X series of Gundams created by ZAFT in CE 71, the Providence is equipped with Neutron Jammer Canceller and powered by a nuclear reactor. It is also armored with Phase Shift armor and features armaments reverse engineered from the stolen mobile suits of the Earth Alliance. Initially designed as a close combat unit, the Providence is later changed into a DRAGOON system equipped unit when Rau Le Creuset is designated as its pilot but it still retains the heavy armor of the former's design. As this change is made after the main body's design is completed, some of the new parts are not properly integrated into the body and an example of this is the quantum communication cables and power cables that run from the backpack to the chest. The DRAGOON system is the Providence's main weapon and is first tested on the YMF-X000A Dreadnought. It allows pilot with high spatial awareness to control multiple wireless guided weapon pods, which can be used to launch a devastating attack from multiple directions. The Providence's DRAGOON system is mounted on the large backpack and the hips, and includes 11 weapon pods that mount a total of 43 beam gun. Other armaments of the suit include four CIWS guns, a shield with two small beam guns and a beam saber, and a hand-carried large beam rifle. Seeking to even the odds with the "Four-Legged Ship", Rau Le Creuset using the Providence Gundam leads an invasion to Veldin to steal valuable technology. He did not count on Ratchet & Clank being there. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Providence Gundam prepares to detach its DRAGOON pods. After the announcer calls its name Providence Gundam deploys its pods and fires lasers then does a beam saber slash as the camera zooms, then Rau Le Creuset says "I'll end this world with my own two hands!" Special Moves Beam DRAGOON (Neutral) Providence Gundam fires a beam rifle shot and a linked shot using its DRAGOON pods. Swift Rain (Side) Launches small DRAGOON pods ahead of it and fires a wall of beam gun barrages from all sides. DRAGOON Pyre (Up) While Providence Gundam flies up, it launches small DRAGOON pods towards the ground fires beams in an oscillating fashion, knocking enemies into the air. Hell DRAGOON (Down) Launches small DRAGOON pods slightly in front of it and fires a linked blast. The DRAGOON pods will then line up to fire by tapping A for a limited period of time or until either flinching or being knocked down. Phantom Ordinance (Hyper Smash) Launches all DRAGOON pods and fires a barrage of beam shots along with its beam rifle and beam guns. DRAGOON Teeth (Final Smash) Fires all DRAGOON pods and produces a large "beam net" of energy that covers all angles. After 10 seconds, it ends with a slash with its beam saber. Victory Animations #Providence Gundam circles its DRAGOON pods then Le Creuset announces "The Providence is unstoppable! Your screams and cries will herald new conflicts!" #Providence Gundam swings its beam saber three times then fires DRAGOON pod lasers diagonally then Le Creuset says "No one can stop it now. A whirlpool of hate will consume the universe!" #Providence Gundam fires its DRAGOON pods five times as it slashes its beam saber, then the cockpit opens to reveal Le Creuset who closes his hand in a fist and says "A commander never enters a battle he doesn't think he can win." On-Screen Appearance Providence Gundam flies to its point and gathers its DRAGOON pods then Le creuset says "Let's begin." Trivia *The Providence Gundam's rival is the lombax and zoni robot pair, Ratchet & Clank. *Rau Le Creuset shares his English voice actor with Him. *Rau Le Creuset shares his Japanese voice actor with Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, Mr. Edward Scissorhands, Gilbert, Tiger Tanaka, Scorpio Milo, Cavity Goon, Tsunami Shijo, Mr. Grouper, Iruka Umino, Kall-Su, Abyssion, Yurimaru, Goh Hinogami and Duo Maxwell (in all his Mobile Suits). *Rau Le Creuset shares his French voice actor with Zhu Ran, Muneshige Tachibana, Sun Ce, Xiahou Ba, Draq, Regigigas, Hol Horse, N'Dool, Nikolai Diavolo, Blueno, Keiichiro Washizuka, Super Arrow, Goriath, Alexander Anderson, Baudouin and Domon Kasshu (in all his Mobile Fighters). *Rau Le Creuset shares his German voice actor with Suzaku, Mr. Boyd, Bui, Col. Sam Trautman, Kamui Shiro. Jake Boyd (Tachiki in Japan) and Future Trunks. *Rau Le Creuset shares his Arabic voice actor with Sol Badguy, Hayate, Ryu Hayabusa, Kanbei Kuroda, Marshall D. Teach, Bear Geki, Alakazam, Han, Sasori, Mallow, El Fuerte, Shoma Sawamura, Rollin Hand, Casshern, Hajime Saito, Zebra, Hanzo (World Heroes), Kyoya Hibari, Ren Akatsuki, Auel Neider (in the Abyss Gundam), Domon Kasshu (in all his Mobile Fighters), Cooler, Meta-Cooler and Hilmes. *Rau Le Creuset shares his Mandarin Chinese actor with Deng Ai, Sol Badguy, Zuo Ci, Mixer Taitei, Milo X2, Shirokohryu, Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tousen, Hydreigon's middle head, Numbuh IV, Sawk, Gilbert, Electrode, Johann Faust XIII, End Boss, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Abomasnow, Rock Howard, Mako, Tarrlok, Kira Yamato (in all his Mobile Suits), Yzak Joule (in all his Mobile Suits) and Coco. *Except the Side Special and Hyper Smash, the Providence Gundam's specials have DRAGOON in them. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam characters Category:Playable characters Category:Mecha characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters